Akuma Kurasa
The Following character is classified as a Background Character and thus will only be used in personal works with the creator. This article may also be concidered overpowered by some as well as favored. (Main Quote) "I will be the one to matain the balance of Peace and Justice." The Taiyuka's Prodigy -AlphaRay Wavnd Akuma Kurasa (悪魔暗''さ, ''Demon Lord Dante) better known as Otowakami '''(音は神', ''sound god), is a background character to [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Forever#Part_Two Naruto Forever]. He is one of AlphaRay Wavnd's main characters, third leader of the Taiyuka Clan, the Third '''[http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Otokage '''Otoking], third Jinchuriki of the Snake-Tailed Doroango, and the current leader of Koukon. Plot History Background Appearence Wearing the Orb of Perim, a mysterious jewl that sucessors of the Taiyuka Clan wear. Personailty Akuma's personality is similar to Naruto's. His dream was to be a leader of his village, and he never gave up no matter what. When he was young, Akuma had a strong "eye for an eye" philosophy. He hated the way Otogakure was looked at by the rest of the world, and hated what it had become. He was defensive of the village, saying that it was his dream to stop the endless hatered, which he compared to fear and los of hope, and protect the nation's citizens. Later on, after the fifth shinobi war, Akuma wanted to become the ruler of the world so there wouldn't be any more wars. As Otowakami '''(音は神', ''sound god), his personality was very different, having become a calm, serious, aloof, lonely, cruel, cynical, and detached man. Apparently believing traumas he experienced in his youth had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he considered himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He sought to show the world the meaning of pain by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars, by means similar to "mutually assured destruction", and showed no moral qualms about his actions. He was willing to kill his former sensei's to ensure the completion of his plans. He even went so far as to proclaim himself a "god of peace", that had to guide the world to maturity through pain. Finally, he felt that no-one could understand true peace unless they understood "true" pain, something Sasuke also believed in. Dispite this, Akuma was generaly respectful and often complemented many on thier abilities. While shown being cynical, Akuma is loyal to the people her conciders his loved ones, and generaly the whole village. Like moast members of the Taiyuka Clan, he is highly loyal to his clan, as he always wore his clan's symbol and refused to wear the forehead protectors of anything else, even the symbol of Otogakure and the shinobi allience. He also saw that anyone outside of the clan wielding any of his clans abilities as an insult, as those Kekkei Genkai are a symbol of a clans powers; while Itachi and Madara complimented outsiders mastery over the Sharingan, Akuma expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it, and went as far to crush it. Also similar to Sasuke, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool, Akuma showed absolutely no interest in any of these women, nor their advances, due to unknown reasons. His disinterest in these women can turn to murderous violence if the agravate him long enough. Powers and Abilities As the current Otokage, leader of the Taiyuka Clan, member of Koukon and Jinchuriki of the Snake-Tailed Doroango, it can be safe to asume that Akuma is a powerfull shinobi. He is well respected and feared around the world, and has earned many monikers in his lifetime. Dispite his power, howerver, Akuma states that he is an acadmey student when compared to Sasuke Uchiha, the First Otokage and the Taiyuka Clan's founder. List of Abilities Jinchuriki Transformations In order to prevent the Snake-Tailed Dorango from threatning Otogakure again, it was sealed within the Taiyuka Clan's newest heir; Akuma showing a testment to his power and intellect. Because of having the Kagegan, Akuma was able to controll the beast itself, howerver it was only after Akuma defeated the Doroango and seperated it's will from it's chakra that he was able to compleately controll the beast chakra. In doing so, he is able to retain controll of himself in all of it's forms, as well as establishing a controlled Jinchuriki mode that drasticly increses his power and speed. Akuma has also uses it's chakra as a way to power his own lightning affinity as well as identfy and know the powers of other Jinchuriki. Kagegan One of Akuma's pimary fighting style is the use of his Kagegan. It's appearence is golden-colored eyes small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils. This doujustu belongs to the Taiyuka clan, and gives the weilder all of the abilities of the Four Great Doujustu. After becoming Otoking he awakened his Mangeykou Kagegan which granted hin the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. Though having a hard time, Akuma manged to get rid of his sorce of happiness (choosing his best friend over his vengence) and was the third person ever to gain the 'eternal' Mangeykou Kagegan this not only got rid of the Mangeykou Kagegan's drawbacks, but incresed the power of his abilities and gave him a series of techniques unique to him. Even though Akuma's gain of the 'eternal Kagegan has solved a few of the drawbacks from it such as going blind, or suffering brain damage, but his eyes still bleed when recklessy using his Kagegan powers. If Akuma keeps ignoreing these signs, he will suffer from tempoary blindness, and sometimes comas. Chakra loss is also a factor, as all Kagegan techniques require a constant supply of chakra. Scythe of Perim As a member of the Taiyuka clan, Akuma also posseses his own unique shadow sword that was given to him after beoming a Jonin. The blade, like all others, is coated with special seals and cyber crystals, thus giving it unique powers and properties to Akuma. Like it's name suggest, it is a large scythe that has similar features to Sasuke Uchiha's Entei, but without the horse marking. *'Sword Special Abilitly:' When released, Akuma's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, he can cut anywhere the ash has landed on. All the ash that surrounds his opponent(s) might as well be his sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought he can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. Though it now takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. The ash can also drain the foes chakra. If the Ash manages to drain all of the opponets chakra, the blade can seal the targets soul away forever. List of Auspice Techniques Fire Release: Arrow Spearow Scared Green Techniques Summoning Technique (Mutiple) Tenikaze Backstage Pass After some long thought, I decided to go on ahead and create a second part to Naruto Forever. This lead me to wonder how to balence everyone out; as the second part is 60 years after Sasuke retires from being Otokage. This would naturaly mean that Sasuke would be about..126 years old! (he died around 75; just 8 years after retireing.) So that would mean that somebody would already be the next Otoking, leader of the Taiyuka clan and exetra when the series already takes place (which is Sasukon if you didn't guess). Akuma, here is among the older generation of shinobi being the current and third Otoking. Along with the members of Team X, Akuma is my finial draft of Zonnie Uchiha. I also decided to make him very biased on the Sage of the Sixth paths because of his abilities retaining him as "God of Shinobi". Quotes "Relligion, for the truth, land, hatered, friendship, idealogy, peace. Whatever the reason, it is enough to start a peronal war." (To Morton) "To love means to hate. To hate means to love. The moment you love, you start to hate. The moment you hate, you forget to love." Triva -Akuma is my 6th main character I have created. Addationaly, he is sopposed to be based on the Sage of the Six paths in his generation. -Akuma seems to be based around the number three. For he is the third leader of his clan, the third Otoking, the third Jinchuriki for his villages tailed beast, and currently has three of the six paths. *Akuma also is the third character I have created that has the Kagegan and the third person to have actvated the 'eternal' Mangeykou Kagegan.